Vigilante time
by MystiqueShines
Summary: It's hard not to think of that night, that cold September night, when school had just started for normal children, but for four teenage girls, it was the start of their freedom. When normal girls got interested in boys, they were receiving Ninjitsu weapons. When normal girls started wearing make-up, they were covering their faces with dirt for their long-forgotten missions.


~CHAPTER 1~

The four girls scaled the rooftops, eyes watching out over everything. The dirty smell of smog and dirt covered their noses, bringing silver tears to their eyes. The darkness shadowed everything around them, even themselves.

As each one sped across the roofs of New York, you couldn't ignore the sound of laughter bubbling up from the shadowed vigilantes.

A flip. A twist of a milky curl. "God knows how much I've wanted to do this since I got out from that dojo." The polish accent would've surprised her victims, but the other three laughed heartily. The smallest, skipped up to her, and grinned in the moonlight.

She spread her hand wide and gestured to the streets below, filled with cars that held passengers who knew nothing of their presence above them. "Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?" her British accent was far different to the ones below her. She tried to wrap an arm over the shoulders of the polish girl, but when her small height couldn't reach, she giggled sweetly and hugged her tight around the waist.

The polish girl groaned silently. "No, just...Soph...Sophie...You know how I feel about hugs, let go of me!"

The smaller girl stepped back and let her hands hang in the air, the permanent grin plastered on her face. "Fine, fine..." she said, before passing the other two behind her. "Someone's on her period." The polish girl whipped around easily and threw a slap at her. A small groan of pain escaped her.

Another girl, a blond, stepped between them. A hand was propped neatly on her out right hip. She stepped into the light glaring down between them through the shadows of the dark. "Guys, this isn't funny anymore. We have to go back. Now." She said in a firm tone. As she turned to jump over the gaps between the rooftops, the polish girl's figure flipped over her to stand before her, arms crossed.

Sophie leaned across towards another girl, the third tallest of the four, who had a long dark braid running the length of her back. "Is this Marta and Jess's first fight?"

"Eh," the girl wavered her hand in mid-air, her Indian accent ringing clearly. "It's you and Marta that fight more." The two girls exchanged a look, before setting their gaze on the pair that stood before them.

"Marta, we hav-"

"No, no we don't." Marta turned her head upwards to the sky, and the light shone on her face. Milky chocolate hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves and her fringe was tucked neatly behind her small ears. Silver stud earrings decorated them and flickered in the moonlight. Dark brown eyes scanned the clouds.

It was Jess' turn to reveal herself. She stepped out, fully in the light. Her bright blond hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and stars. Their gaze rained down on her and made her skin look deathly pale, which suited her. Green orbs that flooded level-headedness and calmness watched as Marta glared at the moon. She wore a sort of turquoise suit, a leather belt which held shuriken, Kunai and manriki chains in loops at the belt. Combat boots were on her feet.

"Marta, what on earth will Sensei say?" exclaimed Jess, as if daring Marta to mock her and her Sensei's choices.

But of course, Marta never turns down a dare.

Her voice heightened to a higher level as she stepped out to face Jess. "Oh my dear God, as soon as they get home I'm going to rain cookies on them for being such good little vigilantes. Oh, but not Sophie, because she's a Ba-a-ad little vigilante!" Sophie's head popped up from counting her toes, as she'd landed on her baby toe doing a back bend. She let a tiny 'Hey...' escape her, before checking her now red baby toe. Marta smirked and grabbed Jess by the shoulder.

"C'mon, oh tall and blond Jess. Well, tall to Soph."

"Hey!"

"You know we need some fun!" Sophie popped up beside Jess, grinning and nodding to the result, completely forgetting the short comment.

"Please, Blondie?" The other girl, Mariah, stepped forwards and crossed her arms, one hand holding her forearm, whilst the other hung on the leather strap that held her Fukiya, a 3ft stick that shoots darts from it, with their symbol inked on them. She stood in a dark green suit like Jess and Marta's, only Marta had a complete black one. It held her Katana on her back with a bright red handle. Jess had six Manriki's in coils, strapped under tight loops in her leather belt. Sophie wore kakute on her wrists, while a Yumi was strapped to her back, the long four foot arrows poking over her head.

Watching the expectant look on Mariah's face, she sighed and raked a hand over her face. "Fine. Fine! Let's just...see what happens."

A loud whoop echoed from another building behind them. A girl, with long brown hair cascading down her back in tight curls and brown eyes grinned at them, in a red suit. Yumi arrows raised high over her head. "Come on guys, I wanna find some food around here!"

Donnie shoved his Bo staff into its holder again, glaring down at the purple dragon, slumped against the wall. He turned towards his brothers, and let his hand hang over his shoulder. He sort of rested by letting his body shape turn crooked, and sweat beaded on his forehead. To others, his arm hanging over his shoulder would be a simple gesture, to show casualness. But to him, this gesture was the easiest way to grab his weapon if his brothers needed help.

Leo, all but flew over the three purple dragons from jumping off the bin. He landed behind them and twisted to face them, his Katana poised for a fight his brother would want. As the three were distracted, Leo swept his leg below two, and set them back into a wall, making the feet bricks rumble. The third, an unnamed purple dragon, growled and twisted the pipe around in the air above his head, not bothering to hide the purple dragon that snaked around his torso.

As Leo raised his Katana, his brother, Raph, darts behind him, and flips over Fong, the leader, and growls. He kicked high, his foot just grazing his chin as Fong had darted out of the way, rolling sideways on the floor and holding a butcher's knife, still slippery from the cow's blood. He started to flick it in confusing moves around his hand, even flicking it in the air and catching it with the other, his eyes still locked on the green eyes that glared at him. Raphael kicked out on his chest and laughed, an actual laugh, as his opponent fell to the floor. But, he still stood, which agitated Raph completely.

The whirl of wind couldn't be mistaken for a light breeze as a figure ran past Raphael and up a wall, whooping loudly. The sound echoed off the narrow walls of the alley. Nun-chucks spun in the air and snaked out, to ram into the body of a purple dragon. He was thin, but quick to dodge the orange nun-chucks. A laugh rumbled again from Michelangelo, and he whipped out his kusarigama and swung it over his head. As it wrapped around the purple dragon, Donnie's arm burst from the shadows and his elbow connected with the victim's temple. Donnie stepped out, and grinned at his younger brother Mikey.

The four brothers reappeared together, Raph spinning his sai in his hands with a grin on his face. "This night just got even better."

Leo merely made a noise in the back of his throat and sheathed his Katana back into its holder on his shell. His bright blue eyes scanned the group of purple dragons surrounding them on the floor and he turned to the fire escape. "Let's continue the watch."

"Aye aye, captain!" Mikey raised a three fingered hand to his head, before skipping forwards and jumping up to reach the top of the first flight of the fire escape. After his brothers watched him jump several times with no result, he turned to Donnie, being the tallest, with hope in his bouncy blue eyes. "Um, Donnie?"

Donnie reached a hand up and gripped the metal step of the ladder and pulled it down with ease, letting Mikey bound up them excitedly and, each of them, standing on the edge and doing flips and turns to the top to get to the roof of the building.

The four turtles walked acro-

Oh; you didn't know they were turtles? Well, this should be an interesting story.

The four turtles walked across the top of the building, when a gap appeared between them. The four brothers grinned and looked at each other, when Mikey bolted forwards, preparing to jump the gap. His kusarigama spun in the air and hooked on something, propelling him into the air, whilst he did a series of flips and landed with his feet together on the roof opposite. As he turned, Raph groaned and glared at his younger brother, who doubled over at their shocked faces. "You dudes should take a look in the mirror! Wait a second - maybe not Raph. It could break."

Raph growled and stood back, ready to run. He sped off, Donnie and Leo talking about if he would make it or not and fall in the bin below, when Raph jumped into two handsprings and did a front flip over the gap, landing before Mikey with a scowl, when he jumped up and landed on his head with both hands and did a twirl in the air, before landing behind his younger brother. His arm snaked round his neck and his other held his head, pushing it into the crook of his elbow. "What was that mirror comment about then, Mikey?"

Mikey coughed and spluttered against his brother's elbow. "Th-that you're-"

"I'm what?" his brother ground out, pushing his younger brothers head into his shoulder more, cutting off a bit more of air.

Still, Mikey persisted when his brother loosened to let him breathe to speak. He turned to his brother and smirked. "That you're ugly." Then, in a quick motion, the two brothers started to wrestle on the gravel scattered across the roof, with Mikey letting out the occasional, "Leo!" and "Help, he's going to eat me!"

Soon, the other two jumped the gap between the roofs when they got tired of Mikey whining for help. Mikey hid behind his older brother, while Leo held the steaming Raph, fire lighting his green eyes.

"I'm gonna make your arm bend in more ways than one when I'm through with you!"

"Wow, a whole sentence," mocked Leo, smirking at his thrashing brother.

Raph glared at him over his shoulder. "I'll get you after Mikey!"

Mikey shrunk behind Donnie. "But it's the truth!"

"Guys, this isn't helping!"

"Ninja's are silent!"

"It's not my fault he's evil!"

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid little-"

"Ah! It touched me! The brain touched me! Jess, it's not funny!" screamed a feminine voice which made the four brothers stop in their tracks. Leo let his brother go, and none were surprised when he didn't go for Mikey as curiosity had taken over their instincts, and their training made them draw their weapons.

They moved across the rooftops where the sound of a fight could be heard more clearly. Donnie raised his staff higher, and lodged it between something to fling himself upwards, and pull his brother's onto the higher part of a building. As they all stumble up onto the higher part of the building, with the help of Donnie, their gazes turn to the fight which shocks them to the core.

Four figures, slim and petite, were fighting the Kraang. The four brothers got themselves comfortable, still shocked, and their eyes watched the fight.

Instantly, their attention is caught by one with hair as dark as the night, the long braid whipping around her head. She kicked out at one of the droids and sent it flying over the side of the building, taking three more with her. She did a no handed cartwheel past one that robotically punched out, before she swung with it herself. As it reared back, her hand quickly found her Fukiya and she punched the end, sending a poisonous dart into the clock work of the droid when it fell and crumbled, the parts becoming rusty as the poison seeped through quickly.

She sped off, but not before she grasped hands with a smaller girl in a red suit and they twirled in the air, grinning. She ran the other way, whilst the smaller one ran at a bot.

She laughed loudly, and as she ran at the droid with a laser gun, she flipped over him as he shot, when she kicked him aside. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at the droid now standing. "Wow, this is bloody weird but Marta's having fun. A-OH MY GOD, THE BRAIN'S COMING BACK!" a little pink brain scurried past her and she kicked out at it, sending it soaring past the hidden turtles heads. She shuddered and turned to the robot with a deadly grin. "Time to crumble some clockwork."

As she went to attack, Donnie and Raph nodded. "That was a pretty good line."

Mikey shook his head to get himself out of the daze he was in. "Is she British?"

As this conversation was made, a growl erupted from below which caught their attention. "Okay then! You wanna do it like this! I'll rip your heads off and fling them across this roof and play football with them!" the Polish girl yelled at the group of droids descending on them. The four turtles felt their muscles quiver with the need to jump in and help. Their hero complex was about to take over when she slipped on a Nekote, a metal hand with tiger claws. She ripped at the droids, sinking the claws into them and send them spiralling across her friends. As soon as they were gone, she smiled and closed her clawed hand into a fist. "That's how you do it la- God; did none of you see that?"

"I did!"

The girl grinned at the smaller one in a red suit who bounded up to her. "That was awesome wasn't it?" Her polish accent shocked the four turtles.

The smaller girl winked and then turned quickly, bouncing over a droid. "It was rubbish!"

A blond with bright green eyes flipped between the smaller girl that was howling with laughter whilst fighting a droid, whilst the taller one erupted with a growl. "Guys, we're kunoichi! We. Stay. Si-"

"Silent. We stay silent." Mocked the polish girl, smirking before pushing past her playfully and running to destroy a bot.

The blond sighed and twirled her Manriki above her head expertly and ran at a droid. She flipped over its head and caught its neck with the chain. She started to twirl it by its neck before flinging it at a couple of barrels. She blinked and then ran at them, kicking out at the droids on her way. She flew from the top barrels with so much force; she almost looked like she was in flight.

She started to flip in the air, laughing at the feeling coursing through her veins. She loved the feeling of letting go and, despite being the youngest, being the most responsible. It was ironic that the oldest was the least responsible. By far.

But as she flew past the higher part of the building, dark blue eyes caught her green ones, and pride was shown in them to her moves. Her eyebrows furrowed together and then, as soon as the contact was made, her flips in the air sent her away from the eyes that had captured her attention in the first place.

Her feet landed on the metal walkway of the billboard that stood above them, and four Kraang bots landed before her, laser guns at the ready. She flicked her thumb across her nose and grinned. "Let's play."

Instantly, the droids ran at her, their guns blasting lasers towards her small body. She snaked her hands upwards to a metal bar that poked out from the edge. She swung her feet forwards and kicked the head off a Kraang droid. She landed behind it and kicked it aside as fireworks flared up from the neck. It landed with a crack beside the girl now using her Fukiya as a Bo staff. The blond turned and kicked and punched at the others, sending them to the ground below her quickly.

As the four turtles flattened themselves against the concrete, their eyes watching over the destroyed Kraang bots and how the brains had slithered away down the building and over the walls. The four girls retreated back together, and the polish girl had a massive grin on her face.

She stretched high above her head. "Man, we're never gonna get to do this again! Jess...can we just go look for some more of those? Please!" she begged, making her brown eyes wide in the moonlight. "You know this will probably never happen again!"

Jess turned to the third tallest, the Indian girl. "Yeah, Marta's right. There's about a twenty-seven percent chance of us ever being able to do this again." She stated. Jess sighed and then something tapped her shoulder. Jess already knew what it was and turned slowly. The bubbly girl of Sophie was now gone, and in her place stood a shadow, shy and quiet. Her chocolate puppy eyes stared at her when she bent her head lower.

"You too, Soph?"

She nodded slowly. "You have to admit, it's not that common that Marta's punching something other than me. Plus, it was fun to finally try out our skills other than the dummies that Sensei makes us train with. Plus, Mariah needs to work on her shadows, Marta needs...self control, I need to stop being loud and you," Sophie paused to think. "Well, you're kind of perfect in Sensei's eyes. But please, you've got to."

Jess sighed and wrapped her arms around the short girl, shoving her head into her shoulder when she said something to them and the girls cheered, hugging each other when Marta stepped back, voicing her opinion about hugs again. To annoy her, Sophie launched herself at Marta for a hug and then they sped off, Marta running after her to kill her. They disappeared over the roofs when the four turtles jumped down from their hide-out.


End file.
